The Dare
by MizzRawrLovezYaoi
Summary: Tweek is addicted to coffee. So what does he do to get back at Craig for teasing him with his desire? He gets even by doing everything he can to get back at him. R


**A/N: **gawd, it's late at freaking night... -_-" i was about to go bed when this idea popped into my head. so yeah...  
and about the other two stories _Secret _and _Determination,_ yeah, imma get around to those its just i've been to lazy to actually do em. :/  
but i hope you enjoy this one! :D  
...i think i might write a Christmas special..knowing me, it'll probably be up after Christmas. but imma try and make it work! *determined look on my face* :D  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

**The Dare...**

Everyone knows I'm addicted to coffee. So why does the man I love try to keep taunting me with my favorite drink in world? My name is Tweek and I'm addicted to coffee. It has been three days, seven hours, thirty minutes, and sixteen seconds, since I last to had a cup of coffee. And the only reason is that I wanna prove Craig wrong.

A few days ago, Craig and I were hanging with our good friends Kyle and Kenny at their apartment. Considering that the four of us were bored out of our minds, Kenny suggested that we all dare one another to not do a certain thing and see how long the four of us can last. It sounded like fun at the time so we agreed. Kenny dared Kyle to not say a single that sounded remotely smart and Kyle dared Kenny that he couldn't fuck him. Kenny begged for at least five to ten minutes for Kyle to give him a different dare. Though Kyle said no and Kenny reclined back into his seat. I told Craig that he can't go around flipping people off and saying fuck, which I knew would be hard for him. And he dared me to not drink _any_ coffee. And that meant everything coffee related. The loser–or losers–had to be the maid for the winners, outfit and everything.

Though Craig believes that I can't do it! I want to prove him wrong so bad, but the urge to go and make myself some coffee is driving me crazy and off the wall! I can't do anything about it. Drinking caffeinated drinks don't help, because they don't have that signature taste that coffee does, and the way it satisfies you when you drink it fresh. I go into complete heaven whenever I take a small sip of my favorite drink.

I sat on the couch with Craig watching television, while my body twitched slightly from deprivation. He looked down at me and chuckled holding me closer.

"You know, you can go and make some coffee Tweekers...I kinda want some right now." He said with a smirk on his face.

I groaned and didn't answer him as he teased me. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to make me cave in and lose the dare. I whined and buried my face into his shirt. I shook my head and held onto him. He only laughed and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and watched as his mouth curled up into a smirk. My eyes wandered farther upward to his eyes and saw that they were staring at the tv screen. I turned to the tv and my eyes widened.

"They're after me..." I whisper looking up at Craig who only burst into laughter.

The actors on the current commercial were making and drinking coffee. I could feel my mouth begin to water at the sight and just imagining the taste and the way the warm liquid filled my mouth and ran down my throat in that satisfying manner. I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan and whimper. I wanted the caffeinated pleasure so badly.

Once the commercial was over, I craved coffee more than ever. My body began to jerk slightly in Craig's arms. He looked down at me and grinned deviously.

"What's wrong Tweekers?" he asked petting the top of my head.

"N-nothing..." I say softly closing my eyes trying to calm myself down.

"You want some coffee, don't you?"

I stayed silent keeping my eyes closed trying to not tweek out. I felt Craig gently move me over and stand up to his feet. I cracked my eyes open slightly and then I opened them fully seeing him walk into the kitchen. What was he doing? My head twitched slightly as I rose from the seat and made my way into the kitchen. I stood in the doorway and watched as he pulled out a thing of Maxwell's Coffee. I bit my lip and whimpered softly as he opened the container and the smell of fresh ground coffee beans hit me like a wave of sweet ecstasy.

A small sinister grin made it's way across his face and he took a scoop out and poured it into the coffee maker. I watched as he walked around the kitchen doing this and that while the coffee began brewing. Craig was surely an asshole for doing this to me. My shoulder twitched and I began to worry the end of shirt as Craig stepped over to me smiling knowingly down at me, before he walked past and going to the living room to sit down.

"Come sit, Tweekers." he said patting the seat next to him.

With a small groan, I shuffled to sit next him, the smell of coffee lingering under my nose. It was as if the scent was wrapping itself around me, and beckoning for me to come closer and indulge in its sweet, sweet taste. My tongue flicked out and ran across my lips as I sat down next to Craig on my knees facing him. He looked at me for a few moments and chuckled, seeing the desperate look in my eyes.

"If I didn't already know, I would say that the look in your eyes is a need for sex." he said flatly eying me up and down. "But I know for a fact that it's the need, for that amazing hot coffee brewing right now." he said with a devious glint in his eye.

I swallowed audibly and glanced back at the coffee maker sitting on the counter. The sound of the coffee brewing was heard as we sat in silence. My head twitched to the side and I closed my eyes trying to not focus on my keening desire. Instead, I opened my eyes to look at Craig. He stared back at me and reached out touching my cheek and stroking it gently. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes.

"You could always give up, and drink the coffee, Tweek." he said softly. "I won't mind, I would actually enjoy seeing you in such a short skirt. A maids outfit none the less."

I could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke and my eyes flew open to look at him. I narrowed my eyes and moved from his touch. "No. I'm not going to give in so easily."

He sighed and shook his head. "Why are you making things so much harder than it actually should be?" he said standing to his feet and walking to the kitchen again.

Getting up, I walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the counter watching as he grabbed a cup from the cabinet and go over to the fridge, taking out the Chestnut creamer. I licked my lips and stared at the creamer as he poured some in the empty cup then press the cup to the coffee maker. The scent hit me harder than before as the brewed coffee was poured into the cup. I moaned at the scent and closed my eyes. It was so euphoric that my head tilted back slightly. Craig watched as I did so and raised his eyebrows. He grinned and poured a small bit of more creamer in his coffee, then stirring the dark liquid up, turning it from dark, dark brown, to a rich creamy chocolate color. I looked at him and whimpered softly as he placed the cup to his lips and took a long slow drink, groaning purposely in pleasure just to piss me off.

I moved closer to him and then stood in front of him, placing my shaking hand on his chest. If he was going to fuck with my head and taunt me with my desire right in my face, then it's time to tease back. Right? I looked up at him with innocent eyes and leaned up on my toes to kiss his chin. It prickled slightly against my lips as I felt the newly growing hair that stubbled the skin. His dark eyes stared down at me and the sound of the glass cup being sat on the counter was heard. My hand slid down his chest to the hem of his shirt and slowly began to sneak my fingers up the shirt to touch his warm skin.

My touches were simple, my kisses were sweet on his cheek and chin. I did not dare to touch his lips, thinking how that might be a loophole in the dare. Craig's lips held the taste of coffee, his tongue was previously soaked in it. It would be wrong to indulge myself in the two things that lace together my desire. So instead of kissing his lips, I leaned up farther to his ear, while my hand slid into his denim jeans. My tongue darted out and licked the shell of his ear, taking his earlobe in my mouth and began to swirl my tongue around the soft flesh. I felt him shudder under my touch, and let out a shaky breath. The scent of chestnut flavored coffee left his lips and ran past my nose. I wonder how coffee and Craig tasted together. My hand slipped under the waistband of his cotton boxers and gently ran my fingers over the heated flesh, feeling it twitch at my touch.

I knew that it was the simple things that turned Craig on. I knew he didn't like all that other stuff I tried to do for him in the past. But then I soon discovered that just by licking or, sucking on his ear and with a small touch to his cock he was ready to take me. I often took my time doing these things, but he ended up fucking my brains out within minutes. This time I wanted to do it differently. I wanted to make him suffer for the torture he's been putting me through. Making coffee and drinking it right in front of me, knowing that I wanted to drink it. Wasn't it only fair to get revenge?

I felt Craig pull my hand from his pants, just as I was about to wrap my slender fingers around his throbbing member. He looked at me with eyes clouded with lust. I tried my best not to smile at how I successfully completed stage one of my plan. Instead I feigned a questioning look. My head tilted to the side, some strands of hair fell in my face as I looked up at him with big hazel eyes.

"Something the m-matter?" I asked softly, twitching slightly.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked skeptically.

Was he onto me? "T-trying to–_gah_–forget that I want coffee." I said twitching lightly with small nervousness that he might actually be onto what I was thinking.

There was a small bit of silence before Craig spoke. "If you wanted to forget Tweekers, you could have just said so." he said pulling me closer, pressing his hard on against me.

Craig leaned down to kiss me and I turned my head to the side. He pulled away slightly and looked at me confused. I smiled sheepishly and slid slowly to the ground, where I sat on my knees in front of him. I looked up at him, as I leaned my head forward to his crotch and stuck my tongue out and captured his zipper between my teeth. I slip the zipper down while looking up at him with half lidded eyes. Being as sexy as I could possibly be, I then decided to undo the button to his fly with my teeth also. With practice it becomes so very easy to do. I grasped the sides of his pants and slid them down along with his boxers. His erection faced me, and I darting my tongue out and licking the head of him greedily, soon taking him in my mouth. I slid back up and took in a deep breath through my nose before sliding back down onto him taking Craig fully into my mouth.

I loved it when I got to do this to Craig. To hear his erratic breath as I worked on him, the way his body shuddered in pleasure when I would move my head at a fast pace. How his fingers would reach out and knot themselves into my blonde locks. How his eyes were half lidded and focused on me. It was all so perfect. And just what I needed to for my plan to work. I needed Craig to dazed with pleasure before I went any farther. And so, I began to move my head on him, going faster than before.

Craig thrust his hips forward, loving the sweet hot mouth enveloping his hard throbbing member. He wanted nothing more than to face fuck me. I grabbed hold of his hips to try and stop him. Lightly, I ran my teeth along his member up to the tip, where I sucked feverishly on the head of him. His throaty moan sent shivers through my body. Hearing him sound like that was so sexy. But I had to focus on the task at hand. I looked up at him with hazel eyes clouded with both lust and desire. I closed my eyes and began to hum lightly sending shocks of vibrations through my lover.

"Shit, Tweek..." he swore running his fingers through my hair.

I smiled slightly and hoped I could get him to say the other word. I pulled back off of him and licked my lips. A smirk passed my lips and I blew on the head of him lightly, and watched as he shivered in pleasure. I quickly removed the smirk as I stood to my feet and began to walk out of the kitchen, a small sway in the way I walked, hoping to catch his attention.

"Where the hell are you going?" Craig asked turning his head to look at me.

I didn't answer and continued walking, until I reached the couch and sat down on it. I ignored the need to pleasure myself at that very moment. But with one glance over at Craig, seeing his flushed face and the way he looked so angry, excited him more. Is wrong to tease him in such a way? A small smile passed my lips and I changed the channel to the music station to watch the videos.

3...2...1.

Next thing I knew I'm pinned down on the couch with Craig hovering over top of me with a not so happy expression played across his face. I let out a small yelp thinking he might hurt me, but I knew he wouldn't. I just couldn't help but think. There's two things Craig hates the most. One: Stupid people who piss him off. And two: not being able to "finish" the job. Especially if "finishing" the job required me to do it. I stared up into narrow dark brown eyes and began to twitch underneath him.

"You know what pisses me off Tweek?" I stared at him, already knowing the answer. I just waited for him to tell me himself. "When you start to act like such a tease."

I wanted so badly to laugh. That's what really got him off. When I played to hard to get and tease him the way I do. I do the first thing that comes to mind and flip him off, knowing that I would get a reaction from him. He stared down at me and frowned bringing his hand up and flipping me off instinctively. His eyes looked over me for a moment and we laid there looking at each other, both holding up the finger. I grin and lean up catching him off guard and kissing his lips hungrily.

Oh god, it was just like how I imagined. His lips tasted like coffee and him put together. It was the sweetest thing in the entire world. I let out a moan and he took that as permission to invade his tongue in my mouth our tongues moving against each other. I grabbed onto his shirt moaning even louder. He tasted like coffee and god knows how long I've been dying to just get a small taste of it. Craig began tearing our clothes off of us, as though making it a desperate need for us to have skin contact with one another. Our shirts were off, as Craig scaled his hand up my side and pinched a rather pink perk nipple, causing me to arch my back slightly and whimper in pleasure. He grinned and took this as an opportunity to capture my lips once again.

I went to remove my pants. The way they confined my aching erection was like torture. I hated it. Craig helped me out of them along with my boxers and tossed them on the ground. He worked with his pulling them down and off, before getting back onto me and ravishing my neck. He bit and sucked on it, causing me to moan. He pulled back and placed three fingers to my mouth.

"Suck." he commanded.

I did as I was told and took the three digits in my mouth and began to suck on them. Running my tongue over each and every on hungrily. Craig groaned softly and pulled the fingers away and out of my mouth, spreading my legs apart and sliding one of those digits into me. I moaned and moved against his finger. He grinned down at me knowing how much I was loving this. How he took control and I became the wanton one underneath him writhing in sweet pleasure. Soon another digit was added and he began to thrust the two fingers into me, soon hitting a sensitive spot within me. My back ached up and my eyes fluttered shut as I let out a long moan. I loved it so very much when he touched me there. In that spot it was like feeling electricity run through me. But I like it. A lot.

Craig smiled and thrust a third finger into me, watching as my facial expressions changed every so often, from small pain at the intrusion of the fingers and from pleasure whenever he hit that spot in me. I whimpered softly at the sudden emptiness I felt, when my raven haired lover pulled his fingers out of me. He grabbed my legs and opened them more, before shoving into me with warning. It hurt slightly, but soon moans were escaping my mouth as he began to thrust in a out of me. my shaky hands went to his face, cupping it and pulling him down so that he would kiss me.

He kissed me with such passion, as he sped his thrusts up. I gasped and wrapped my legs around him, digging my heels into his lower back pushing him deeper than before. The sound of naked bodies slapping against each other, my girly moans, and Craig's grunts were all euphoric sounds. I loved it. It was like music to my ears. Soon I began to see white, when Craig hit that spot in me so hard, I cried out in ecstasy, arching my back and spilling my seed over my stomach and part of Craig's chest.

Craig watched as I did so and held me close to him, thrusting harder in me slamming into that same spot over and over again. My moans grew louder as I wrapped my arms around broad shoulders and held tight onto him, afraid that he'd go along with this amazing feeling. I could feel myself growing closer to another climax as he repeatedly hit that sweet spot. And god did it feel amazing.

"Fuck...Tweek..." Craig grunted softly in my ear.

His deep husky voice, caused me to shiver. I buried my face in his neck and moved against him as he his thrusts became more powerful. I don't think I could handle it anymore. I was so close that white dots danced in my vision.

"I-I love y-you, Craig..." I moaned in his ear.

"I love...you too." He said between his thrusts.

My eyes squeezed tight and Craig kissed me hard as he gave one final thrust into me before we came together. The way my walls contracted against him sent him over the edge, and the way he gave one last pound against my hot spot, he came deep inside me, and I came over our chests again. My screams of pure ecstasy being muffled as Craig continued to kiss me. Our bodies shook with pleasure as we held each other on the couch. Craig pulled out of me and I felt as some of his seed spilled out of me. We moved slightly on the couch so that I was laying on top of him. My head rested on his chest, and I listened to the rapid beat of his heart.

My eyes closed and I let out a small exhale. Craig's hand found its way to my back and began to rub it. I moaned softly and smiled. That's when it dawned on me that Craig lost the bet. He flipped me off before we had sex, and during sex he said, fuck. A rather large smile spread across my features and I leaned up looking at my boyfriend. He stared back at me with a blank look and raised a brow.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you go make me some coffee?" I ask sweetly.

He looked at me for a moment and shook his head. "Unless you want to-"

"You already lost the bet." I say proudly, still smiling.

He looked at me bemused and then growled in realization of how he flipped me off earlier. "Fuck you." he said raising the finger.

I giggled and leaned to kiss him. It was fun to see Craig like this. "I guess I'll get the coffee myself."

I moved out of his arms carefully, and walked over to the kitchen and picking up the forgotten cup of coffee on the counter and brought it to my lips taking a long drink. After drinking down the rest of the sweet, intoxicating, rich drink, I moved the cup from my lips slightly and let out a shaky breath, moaning softly. Oh it felt so good to drink this. I looked up through my lashes to look at Craig. He was leaned up on his elbows watching me. I smiled, and wondered how the maids dress would look on him. I smiled and began to make more coffee. Things were always better when they were in sweet, delicious euphoric, victory.


End file.
